U and A
by JustRhiannon
Summary: Max finds herself lost when the Flock and her are separated but what will become of all of them, who is the traitor and what about the beautiful mysterious people who look suspiciously like erasers. Cullens come in later at about chapter 17. Max/Fang
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

"Nooooooo" I cried as a flyboy swooped in aiming for Angel. She span round in mid-air and landed a punch straight into its ribs, it faltered slightly which gave her the chance to smash her fists down onto its head. She started for it ready to hit it hard, but at the last second it regained its balance and dodged around Angel, hitting her hard in the stomach as it did so. She doubled over, groaning in pain while the flyboy turned around headed straight for her.

I started for Angel but suddenly three flyboys were surrounding me. I took the one in the middle and landed a hard blow on its head, knocking it spinning out of the sky. Then I span around, ready to face the next one, only to be confronted by a painful kick in the ribs.

Fang saw the breath being knocked out of me and instantly battled his way over to help. His powerful wings elevated him to head height of a very unlucky flyboy and he gave it a neat roundhouse kick in the head. Ouch.

"MMMAAAXXX" I heard someone yell. Angel. Crap. I turned, only to see that one of the stupid flyboys was holding her around the waist, pinning her wings down. My poor baby.

"FANG, HELP ANGEL," I tried to yell, but suddenly, a flyboy landed a nasty blow to my jaw just before I could get the words out. Pain exploded from the site of impact and I could feel the darkness flooding in, the wind rushing past me and the final thing I heard was Angel's screams of terror fading away into the distance, I felt strong arms close around me. Blackness.

I awoke with a start, I was leaning on something warm and hard. Fang. I tried to remember why I was here. Suddenly it all came flooding back, I winced a little. The flyboys unexpected visit, Angel being hurt, the explosion of pain in my jaw, Angel's screams of terror as she was dragged off into the distance, the darkness creeping in. I shuddered. Fang felt the movement and lifted his hand to stroke my hair.

It was too overwhelming, my baby was gone, poor, sweet Angel was gone. I just couldn't face it. I looked up at Fang's face, for once it showed signs of emotion, grief, pain, sadness. He quickly regained his composure. Emotionless.

"She's gone Max," I heard him say.

It was too much, I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me so I would never have to face this sort of pain again, finally I turned my head into his chest and sobbed. Me, the invincible Max, was sobbing. I felt like I was letting the rest of the Flock down but I couldn't do anything about it. Angel was gone. The whitecoats had her, and we had no idea what they were going to do. Experiment on her, torture her or even...... NO MAX, they won't do that, they can't, I won't let them.

Fang tightened his grip around me and the others snuggled up close. Floods of tears were cascading down Gazzy's saddened face and for once, Nudge was completely silent and reserved, her eyes closed, her body shaking with dry sobs. Iggy's face was blank but silent tears were rolling down his pale cheeks, his shoulders were drooped and his expression was pained. Total was curled up at my feet; his head was buried in his furry little body so I had no idea what he felt. I had promised them, a promise, I would never lose ANYONE again, not after what happened in Germany. I had failed them. I had let Angel go. I had let them take Angel. I had failed.

A while later I heard the soft snores of the Flock, except one. Fang.

"We have to find her Fang," I whispered, trying not to burst into tears. I felt like punching the tree in frustration. Why her? Why can't they just take me and leave the rest of the Flock alone? Why did they have to take her AGAIN?

"We will Max, we always do," he whispered back. And with that I drifted off to sleep, with Fang's arms still wrapped around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Time to get up Maximum, Angel needs you._Said the Voice.

"Ahhhh," I screamed jumping up, truly startled. Six pairs of eyes were instantly upon me, Fang looked questioningly at me, probably wondering if I had finally gone mad. I have to say, I didn't feel as defeated as I did the night before, I was ready to fight, to find Angel.

_You should probably explain Maximum._Oh yeah, right.

"Um, sorry guys, the Voice is back. It just startled me that's all," I mumbled. Stupid Voice, always cutting in at the wrong times. Will nothing leave me alone?

_This isn't the wrong time at all Maximum, you need me now, Angel is in danger._

Angel. No.

_You can save her, but only if you hurry up. Start heading North West, the holding facility is just over the border into Nevada._

Wow, you actually helped me for once, are you feeling ok Voice.

_This is no time for jokes Maximum, get going right now._

Ok, ok. "Right guys, the Voice says we need to head over the border to Nevada, that's where Angel's being held." At the mention of Angel's name, Nudge winced and Iggy dropped his head. A wave of grief washed over me and I found myself fighting back tears again.

I quickly regained my fighting face but I wasn't quick enough, Fang had seen my pain. "Come on guys U and A."

Nudge ran forward first, her wings snapping open as she swooped up into the open sky. She had been so unusually quiet since Angel was taken, I couldn't recall her speaking this morning at all.

Iggy and Gazzy went next, their wings unfurling in perfect unison as they soared upwards to join Nudge, settled in the sky.

Fang held back, "Are you Ok Max?" he said softly to me.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?" I lied. Every second without Angel was tearing into me like a knife through my flesh. I was hard enough living without her, let alone trying to be tough for the rest of the Flock.

Fang shrugged and ran forward. His powerful wings snapped open and caught the wind as he gracefully glided up to the others. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. No...bad Max, we agreed to stay friends and that's what he wants. He doesn't like me in that way, I can't keep living that lie.

_Are you sure he doesn't like you Maximum?_

Of course I'm sure, stupid Voice.

_Have you asked him, has he actually told you that?_

No, but...

_And what about the times he kissed you?_

Look, I just know alright, anyway why would he like me? I'm just Max, there are way prettier girls out there.

_Just don't rule it out Maximum, ruling things out is not a smart thing to do._

Whatever.

I started running and I finally unfurled my wings and let the breeze carry me up and away.

**Fang's POV**

Max's wings are so beautiful in the sunlight. Max is so beautiful. Ha, dream on Fang. Time to go and get Angel back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

"Hey that's the border, finally, I wonder what Nevada's like, does it have pine trees Max? I love pine trees, the leaves are really comfortable..."

"Nudge is back," sniggered Iggy.

"Yes Nudge, I'm sure they have pine trees," I said, rolling my eyes. Fang looked over at me and gave me one of his famous half smiles. I swear my heart just skipped a beat. No, Max, focus, Angel, Angel. Damn these teenage hormones.

Suddenly an ominous black shape appeared on the horizon.

"Uh, guys I think we're here," I said, trying to send my thoughts out to Angel. We're here sweetie, we're coming to get you.

"So what's the plan Max?" Asked Gazzy.

I hadn't really thought that one over. "Um, we storm in, find Angel and rescue her taking as many whitecoats and flyboys down as we can."

"I like it, simple and easy to remember," said Total, bursting into laughter. We all gave him weird looks, maybe, after the strain of losing Angel, he had finally lost it.

"Oh, come on you guys. You mean to tell me that you've never seen Pirates Of The Caribbean!?" Said Total, in between gasps.

"Ughh," we all groaned as we flew towards Deathville USA.

**Angel POV**

_I can't wait until we capture subject 1._I heard a whitecoat think. _We just need to erase subject 11's memory._Crap. Crap. Crap. _I wonder what it'd be like to be a giraffe._What the!?! Erase my memory! I need to get out of here.

Suddenly, a whitecoat burst through my room's door wheeling a metal gurney. I was strapped down onto the cold metal and wheeled into a large, bare room with just a computer in the corner and what I thought looked like an operating table in the middle. The whitecoat picked me up and fixed me to the operating table. I arched by back in a desperate attempt to struggle but I couldn't move my arms or legs. I started thinking frantically. What would Max do? What would Max do?

They must have drugged me, why didn't I think of that sooner? Electrodes were attached to my temples and a band was stretched over them to keep everything in place. I tried once again to struggle but my body wouldn't respond. I could feel panic rising within me as I heard the telltale noise of switches being flipped.

"I'm going to die," I thought aloud, I hadn't realised it but I had subconsciously sent this thought to Max.

Now she would be dragged in to this trap all because of me.

**Max POV**

_I'm going to die._I heard Angel say in my head.

Something clicked inside me when I heard this. My wings shimmered gold for an instant and then...

WHOOOOOSH...

I'm coming for you Angel. I was soaring at over 300mph towards the hell hole that Angel was being kept in. Keep it going Max, you _can_save her.

"Waaaiiitttt," I heard Fang screech behind me. I wasn't stopping. Angel needs me. Angel is in danger. At that moment, these were the only thoughts running through my head.

_Max._I heard Angel say. Nothing. ANGEL. ANGEL, ARE YOU THERE? I thought, frantically trying to reach her with my mind.

Nothing, maybe I was too late. NO, YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP YET MAXIMUM RIDE. YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HER SAFE. YOU WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE.

**Angel POV**

After realising that I had sent that message to her, I quickly tried to warn her of the imminent danger her and the rest of the Flock was about to face.

_Max..._To late. Excruciating pain burst from my temples. I was powerless to do anything, even think. _Angel. Angel are you there?_I heard Max think, I tried to reply, but I was in so much pain, I was unable to do anything. A black mist started to cloud my vision. I'm sorry Max, I tried to think but it was lost in the darkness.

I felt nothing after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

Angel. Angel. Angel.

**Fang POV**

Crap. Max. Crap. Angel. Crap. Ahhhhhhhh.

**Max POV**

Another 100m and then I was there. To rescue my Angel, to save my baby.

50m.

I could see every detail of the building now. The horrible black brickwork was covered in dirt and rust. The windows were clouded up with grime, and on the inside, they all had bars covering them. Stopping anyone from an escape.

20m.

Flyboys exploded through the front doors of the building. Ha, that was my chance, the door was still open! The very things that came to get me just gave me a way to rescue my baby.

5m.

I weaved in and out of the flyboys, dodging all their failed attempts at catching or hurting me. Rage was fuelling my flight. I would really hate to be the one who came between me and my Angel. A flyboy did. I ploughed into it with a nasty kick, snapping its neck in the process. Ouch.

0m.

Ha, I made it. Angel was going to be safe. I knew it.

**Fang POV**

Jesus, Max just snapped the neck of that dude in one hit. Remind me not to get her angry.

I saw Max enter through the door and land in the hallway behind. I was hot on her heels as she had slowed down considerably since her speed burst. I barely registered the flock behind me as I followed Max through the winding corridors. She must have had some kind of Angel homing beacon because she just knew which way to turn instantly. I just hope we make it in time.

**Max POV**

_Turn right._Said the Voice.

_Left. Straight on. Left. Right. Ok, you're there, first door on the left._

I was so close. I burst through the door and froze.

Angel was strapped to a table in the middle of the room with a whitecoat leaning over her. I ran up behind him and held him up by the neck.

"What have you done to her?" I snarled.

"It's...to...late," the whitecoat said in between gasps.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," I yelled, throwing him to the ground, knocking him out cold.

I turned my attention to Angel, she was just lying there, helpless. Her eyelids started to flutter open.

"Angel, come on honey, it's me, I'm getting you out of here," I said as gently as I could.

"G-get away f-from m-me," she stuttered, "I, I d-don't know y-you. L-leave m-me a-a-alone."

"Angel, snap out of it, it's me Max. It's Max, Angel," I said, starting to raise my voice.

"G-go a-away, I d-don't know a-any M-m-max. P-please leave me a-a-alone," she said timidly.

I didn't know what to think. Angel didn't remember me. Angel didn't remember me. Angel didn't remember me. I sank into the corner of the room and put my head in my hands. Angel didn't remember me.

**Fang POV**

I found an open door and ran into it, Max and Angel had to be in here.

What I found shocked me. Angel was sitting up in the middle of a table, looking scared and confused, but Max. Max was in the corner of the room with her head in her hands. I hated seeing her like this so much. She was mumbling something.

"Angel doesn't remember me." I heard her say.

"Max, we need to get out of here, all of us are in danger, you hear me Max, the Flock is in danger."

That seemed to snap her out of it. She told Iggy to grab Angel and run. He did. Time to escape again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

Running down the corridor all I could think was: _She doesn't recognise me, how could she not recognize me, I've lost her, I've lost Angel, she doesn't know who I am_. I wasn't really paying attention to the corridors that flashed past us as we ran. I let Fang take the lead and direct us all out. I was busy.

I was brought back to reality with a bump when I heard a scream. It was Angel, in Iggys arms up ahead. She was looking back at us with horror in her eyes. I spun around, and then hurriedly span back. Flyboys. Lots or flyboys. I didn't even waste time trying to count them. Suffice to say there were a lot. Crap.

I looked ahead and swore silently to myself again. Me and fang had subconsciously fallen back to make sure that all the younger kids made it out safely. At least I thought that was why Fang was here. Maybe he had just seen the look of horror that was plastered on my face and decided that he should keep an eye on me in case.

But in doing this we had let the flock go on ahead. Now there was a piece of sky at the end of the corridor and the flock were still running towards it. But there was a steel shutter coming down from the ceiling ahead of me and Fang. We were being sealed off.

I mentally calculated the distance. One of us might make it in time but the other wouldn't be able to get under fast enough. And there was no way I was being left or that I would leave Fang here.

So I yelled at Iggy "there's a shutter. Fly on first, we'll find another way out." I say him turn back looking worried at the panic rising in my voice. "Don't worry, we'll meet you at the ledge we found earlier." I yelled back trying to inject some confidence in to my tone. I saw him nod to say he had heard and understood, before I took a random left that branched away from the corridor that we were in. Fang followed me unquestioningly.

We turned again and headed towards what I though was the outside of the building. Yes! There up ahead I could see sky. Fang must have seen it too, as he suddenly put on speed and overtook me. I caught a look of desperation on his face and understood. He needed to get out of here; he was feeling way too hemmed in.

That was when it happened.

Fang was about half the corridor ahead of me as I had looked back to check if we were being followed. And then suddenly I was having a brain attack. It was even worse that the last one. I tucked in my wings, felt my legs turn to jelly, and pressed my hands to either side of my head in an attempt to hold the 2 halves together. I distantly heard a scream of agony and was worrying that it was Angel before I realised. It was me.

I heard a skidding sound and then stomping. I sensed rather than saw that there were flyboys pouring out of every door all running towards me. I gave them 20 seconds before they reached me, as I was in no state to run.

Then the pain was easing. It hadn't gone away but I was able to open my eyes. I cracked them open and searched for Fang. There he was half way down the corridor, literally 2 steps from light and freedom. It looked like he had slid the whole length of the corridor to stop and now he was turning round to look at me. He was quite far away, but with his speed he could get to me before the flyboys got close. He would make it but just. I started to try to get up so that he wouldn't have to bend down to grab me.

But he just stood there. And then he glanced out, at the sky and the wind, where the flock was. He turned back to me and then, get this. He hesitated.

I couldn't stop it, I felt the pain that I was feeling show on my face. The brain attack was killing me, but this was worse, this was being stabbed in the back when you thought you were safe. I crumpled to the floor in agony and despair.

Suddenly there was a steel shutter coming down. I looked back at fang and saw that he had seen my pain, that he had known that he had caused it. The shutter was speeding up. I was half way down now. And the flyboys were gaining. Fang seemed to realize this and started to run towards me it looked like he had made up his mind, that I was worth saving. But he was too late now. That hesitation had meant that the flyboys had gained ground, and now with the shutter, he wasn't going to make it in time.

Fang must have realized this because he stopped running and just stared in horror as the shutter came down.

Separating us.

Then the brain attack increases again back to its normal strength. I snapped my eyes shut and prayed for the end to come, as it had to be better that the pain I was feeling right now.

I thought I heard Fang shout something but I didn't hear and at this point, I couldn't care less what he had to say.

As I slipped in to the welcome blackness all I could think was:

_He hesitated, he wasn't sure whether he should save me, he hesitated..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Max POV**

The first few days weren't too bad. I didn't talk and they just left me to recover from the attack. That wasn't what had left me drained though. I couldn't shake the thought that Fang had considered leaving me here. If it had been any other member of the flock and I was in his place, I wouldn't have hesitated, I would have run back at top speed, come what may.

If it had been Fang I would have made the choice in a heartbeat and would have been down that corridor in seconds. 'Cause I couldn't live without him. I knew that. He had said as much himself when we had made up again after we "broke up". I had thought that he had meant it, when he said that he couldn't live without me. When he had promised that he wouldn't leave.

Now I knew what a huge lie that had been. And I had fallen for it! Not again, I vowed to myself, never again will I be duped by a pretty face and a warm smile.

But some part of me thought that they might come for me. Hadn't he stared to run when he saw the shutter? And he might have hesitated for a good reason. Well if he came and that was the case, he would have to have had a bloody _brilliant_ reason for leaving me here. Here in my personal hell on earth. Heck, here in any sane person's hell on earth.

After 4 days spent waiting I began to doubt that they were coming. Another experiment had been dumped in the same room as me (but in a separate cage of course) I spent most of the 2nd day here telling him about the flock. He seemed to be in shock so I tried to coax him out to talk to me. So I talked of the flock and how they were coming to save me, and we might take him too. He had wings as well.

But that was 2 days ago. They should have been here by now. Even taking in to account the fact that Angel was still a bit confused and that some of them might have injuries and that they might need time to recuperate...I was running out of reasons why they weren't here now, trying to break me out. Like I would be doing for them. I would have been here by now, I would have had a plan and already be in the school on the way down the holding cell.

So what was taking them so long?

After 2 weeks I gave up all hope. I stopped talking to the other experiment about the flock, I shut up like a clam. And I didn't mention that they were coming for me again. And then the oddest thing happened. He came out of his mental shell and then somehow _he_ was there comforting _me_! I had devoted the best part of the last 2 weeks to making him talk. I was the main thing that had kept me going, that another person needed me. I needed to be needed.

'Cause the flock wasn't coming. Even when we had chased Angel to get her back the first time, she had only been here 5 days when we got here. And we had had to fly for 7 hours to reach her. We had covered thousands of miles in the chase to get her back, and we had met distractions along the way, like Ella and my mom.

We had been camped 4 miles away from the facility where they had been holding Angel.

I finally accepted the truth. They weren't coming. They had left me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

1 year later

**Fang POV**

I stare at the sky and try to forget again. Try to pretend. I'm usually so good at this during the day, when I have to be strong. But now it doesn't come. I don't have the energy any more.

I keep replaying it in my head. It's crystal clear, burned in to my memory.

_The rescue, the flight down the corridors, the doors closing down over the rest of the flock. Me and Max running. Us seeing sky and beginning to hope. Me putting on speed, the need to escape overruling all other needs: Like checking on Max. The most stupid mistake I have ever made ._

At this point I always try to stop myself. I lock the truth out and try to forget. To pretend that that need hadn't overcome me. That I had been beside her when the brain attack happened and she fell screaming to agony to the floor. That I had been able to scoop her up in my arms and keep on running. That I had snapped out my wings and carried us both to safety. That I had sat beside her like I had done a thousand times before and held her until the screaming stopped, the moans faded away and she opened those gorgeous eyes and looked at me with the trust that was always there when she found that she had survived the attack and that she was safe. I like to pretend she was happy that I was holding her.

_But I can't pretend for long. At night the nightmares come and play out what really happened. Me hearing her scream, trying to stop but I'm too far away and I'm going too fast so I skid. As I'm gliding along the floor I glance back and see Max on the floor with flyboys running up to her and screaming in agony, clearly having a brain attack. But I can't stop. I'm still going I can't turn around to help her. And in the middle of the attack she looks up and sees me. I can only imagine what it must look like, me sliding away out it to the sky, leaving her. I try to stop and this time I succeed. I'm standing still in the middle of the corridor and look back again. The flyboys are closing in but Max is still looking at me, this time with some hope. But I hesitate. To the one side there is Max, the one girl that I have ever loved, but to the other is freedom. Usually this would be a no brainer but I know the flock is out there and Angel still doesn't remember any of us. The flock needs a leader and someone to help them. Plus if we are on the outside I can help them plan to get back in. I'm torn with what I want to do, help Max, and what I think is best for the flock. So I hesitate._

_And another look of pain flashes across her face, but this time it's more intense and I just know that I have caused that. Then there's a door falling from the ceiling of the corridor that we are in. Sealing me off from he: me out in the open and her trapped with the flyboys in the school in agony. Now I know that I have to help her, the hesitation before was stupid, a moments weakness. But I can't get to her now. And I try to yell to her "I won't leave you, I'll come back" to leave her with something, anything that will reassure her that I'm not abandoning her, but I don't think she hears me, coz the steel door has just shut down completely. And I'm stuck on one side and she's on the other._

That's usually the point where I wake up in a cold sweat feeling terrified and alone. I used to yell out when I woke up but that scarred the little kids so I subconsciously stopped. That's what's just happened. The memory of the nightmare is still there. And now I'm awake and I can't pretend, I don't have the strength. So I just let the memory take me. This is always the clinching part, the icing on the cake for the God up there who wants to make me suffer.

_I have to break the news to the flock. I land on the cliff ledge where we agreed wed meet if something went wrong and we got spilt up. All their faces are turned towards me in joy at the rescue and escape that they think that we have pulled off. Angel seems to be herself again and is running round with total in joy at her new freedom. Then they see me. Their faces light up with even more intense joy as I come down, still there till I land. Then they are wiped off as they realise something is wrong, there's only one bird kid coming home. And comprehension dawns on Angels face as she sees what happened in my mind. The others are looking horrified and on the verge of tears. But its Iggs comment that sends me over the edge._

"_What did you do!?"_

_And I can't hold it in anymore coz I know that it's my fault that she's there, in that awful place, have unimaginable things done to her. I start to cry. And in between sobs I stout out the answer to Iggys question. "Nothing. I stood there and did nothing"_

Closing my eyes I cry silently to myself.

The next day

**Nudge POV**

I was still fuming from that news article and press piece. "**Flock declares that it's "never been better""**. I knew the tabloids lied but that was taking it a bit far. We had never been further from fine. Angel hadn't smiled for weeks, I'm almost silent with occasional long comment, Iggys cooking had gone steadily downhill, Gazzy hadn't built a bomb in months and Fang....Well Fang had lapsed in to complete silence most of the time. If he needed to talk to the flock he got Angel to tell us in our heads, though she was still recovering, even 1 year on. Sometimes if he was in a good mood (or as good of a mood as he could be in) he might say something along the lines of "Lets land here for the night" or "changing direction, due west" or mostly in times of panic "Flyboys U and A". Life without a leader is hard. No scratch that. That doesn't come anywhere close to describing us. Life without Max is devastating.

"Iggy..If it not too much bother...I'm hungry" I asked hesitantly. Yeah I know Iggys kind of the leader now. We all thought that Fang would take up that post after...well anyway; we all thought that he would fill the hole that Max had left.

But he had closed in on himself. He didn't talk for 2 months straight, and when he did start to talk again, it was because Angel had said that she couldn't stand losing both Max and Fang. That had brought him back sharply.

"I know Nudge, we all are honey. In half an hour we'll see if we can find a fast food joint. Sound good enough?"

"Sure..." I replied dully. I had hoped that if I said I was hungry then Iggy would have caved and decided to cook. He hadn't cooked us anything in months. He rarely cooks at all now. He says that it reminds him of Max too much, of her and her awful cooking.

I can understand that. I guess I'll have to wait to get some food.

Later that night

**Fang POV**

I could see a clearing down below that had a campfire in. Campers? At this time of the year? I motioned silently for the flock to follow me down. We glided closer and closer. Now I could smell the food on the wind. They had cooked on the fire? Wasn't there some type of machine that did that for you now. We landed slightly to the north of the clearing and headed silently towards it. If these were campers then their food wasn't going to be cooking for much longer. I hadn't fed the kids in almost a day, so they desperately needed food.

I checked out the clearing once to make sure that we were safe. Just a guy with his girlfriend, out on a camping trip. Probably their anniversary or something. I felt my heart clench when I thought of me and Max. Would we have been like this now if......?

I pulled myself away from that particular track as we needed food fast plus it was just too painful. Stepping out of the bushes I signalled the flock to help themselves o the food. God there was leads! How long was the guy going to keep the girl up here for? Didn't really care enough to go ask him.

We all started eating,, very noisily I might add, when a male voice suddenly asked

"How did you get up here? And what are you doing with our food!?"

I turned towards the guy that I had assumed was sleeping. Turns out he was on watch. How had I missed that? I used to be so good at reading people.

"If your starving you can help yourselves, we have plenty more, but you have to answer my first question. How did you get up here?"

I froze in shock. He was letting us eat his food. I gave him a once over. He looked around 16, with light brown hair that was way too long and got in his eyes. He was dressed in denim mostly with a white shirt that hinted at strong arms. Was he a body builder or something? The girl was at his side, clearly deep asleep, with her head turned in to his side, her sandy blond hair falling over her face obscuring her features. He had one arm securely wrapped around her, holding her to his side. It was obvious from this that he really cared about her. But her arms were across her and at her side. Maybe that feeling wasn't returned...?

I was about to ask him why he was offering us this when I was interrupted by Iggy.

"No thank you, I thing we need to be going"

I looked at him in shock. We were all starving, and this guy had just offered us food. I agreed that we should check him out first but not that we should refuse his offer. Iggy looked tense and worried. He was casting glances that the boy and looking...was it possible...scarred? I turned on him.

"We are hungry and this is the best offer that I can see "

He turned back to face me looking annoyed. He's hardly talked to me since we lost Max. I think he blames me partly for losing her.

"I think we should get out of here right now" He whispered to me, looking annoyed that he was having to explain it to me.

"Give me one good reason" I snarled back

"His heartbeat is way too fast. Can't you hear it? It's about as fast as ours!"

That threw me. Even in times of panic, like waking up to a group of teenagers stealing your food in the middle of the night, no human heartbeat should be anywhere near ours. He, therefore, must not be human.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Fang POV**

My muscles tensed and the rest of the flock followed suit. I turned towards the guy again and repeated Iggys comment.

"I think we should go now" the guy looked at me in surprise.

"But you're obviously hungry and I'm offering you food. Why don't you want it?"

"Let's just say that we don't trust easily" I practically snarled back.

"Hey there's no need to take that tone" he snapped back. "I only wanted to know how you got up here, I was honestly curious. There aren't any trails"

"Then I might ask you the same question" I said on a deathly calm voice. "How did you get up here if there's no trail?"

The guy looked up at me in an appraising way. "Good to see your thinking straight, but you don't need to know that. I just want to know how you got here. It might mean that this place isn't safe. That's all. So if you still want that food..."

He broke off then and stared at Angel. I glanced her way and say that one of her wings was still partly out. He must have seen it. Crap. I looked back at him, expecting fear or horror to show on his face, but instead I was met with a look of surprise and...anger. He then looked us all over and seemed to get positively livid at the sight of us.

"Get out" He hissed at us.

We just stood there in complete shock. Well, that was unexpected.

"What?!" I hissed back, completely nonplussed.

"I said get out now. Leave, take the food if you want, just get out of here now. You shouldn't be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iggy practically shouted across the clearing at him. The guy flinched and looked down, as if to make sure that the girl hadn't woken up._As if_ I thought, _it would take a lot more than that to wake your average human._Then I threw a questioning glance at Iggy, an idea having come to mind. He caught the glance and nodded slightly. So the girl wasn't human either. Brilliant.

I turned my attention back to the guy. He was still checking on the girl. I heard him whisper something, as if to himself and took the opportunity to change the subject.

"What did you say?" I yelled across the clearing

"I was saying thank god she didn't wake up, it's hard enough to get her to sleep through the night as it is. And thanks for shouting, that really..."He started or reply in an irritated voice but then he broke off then as the girl was starting to stir.

"Damn it.." I heard the guy swear quietly as the girl groaned slightly and scrunched up her eyes.

"What the..." Angel started to ask, but at that the girls eyes snapped open completely and she levered herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes gently. Her hair still covered her face, so I couldn't tell what she looked like but I was so pissed right now that I couldn't care less.

"What's happening?" the girl croaked. It sounded like she hadn't used her voice in a while. There was a soft gasp to my right and I turned to find Angel frozen to the spot and staring at the girl in shock. _She must have seen her thoughts and gotten scared_, I though anger coursing through me. I turned back to the couple in time to see the rest of the girls hair fall off her face, though she kept her eyes scrunched shut.

And I froze too.

I knew that face. I knew everything about it. I knew how stroking that cheek felt on my hand, I knew how soft that hair felt to touch, I knew what those eyes would look like in practically any situation as I had seen then in almost every possible one. And I knew how those lips felt, how soft they were, how they moulded against mine. I knew everything about this girl. She was my world.

She was Max.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Max POV**

I woke to the sound of arguing. That's odd I thought to myself. I didn't think we were with anyone else. Who could Luke be fighting with?

I started to move and heard the voices stop talking, almost in shock or surprise. "Damn..." I heard Luke swear softly. He hated when I work early as I found it hard enough to get to sleep in the first place.

"What the..."I heard a voice start to ask. But that really brought me back. I knew that voice. I had comforted that voice so many times and I would recognise it anywhere. Angel!?

"What's happening?" I rasped out, I hadn't used my voice in hours. Was she really there?

I heard a gasp and thought that maybe it was Angel and she had heard my thought. But I crushed that as quickly as I could. I mustn't think about the flock. That only hurt. But the gasp and Angels almost-voice had pulled me into a sitting position. Now I rubbed my eyes and pulled my hair away from my face. At this I heard more gasps and even a low exclamation. What was happening, and why did my head hurt so much? Oh yeah the flyboys. That thought made me open my eyes in fright in case I had been taken back to the school. But what I saw was much worse.

**Fang POV**

I was still staring at Max's face in ecstasy when she opened her eyes suddenly, as if she was scarred. They zoomed in on the guys face first and I saw her relax when she had asserted that he was ok. That made my blood boil. Now that I had found Max I wasn't going to let her go so that guy was in for a surprise. I remembered that he had been sleeping with his arm around her, had been holding her to his side and had to struggle to regain my emotionless mask.

Then Max's eyes swept through the clearing. She registered us with shock and ...fear? Her eyes came to rest on me and I felt the familiar tingle that her gaze had used to cause me. I rejoiced in the fact that that wasn't lost. We could be whole again.

**Max POV**

I looked at Luke first to see if anything was wrong. He looked annoyed and angry but not as if there were flyboys surrounding us. I took a sweep of the clearing and my eyes came to rest on the one group of people that at one point would have saved me from despair but now that feeling of love was tainted with anger, betrayal, and pain.

But then my eyes stopped on the one person I needed most in the world. Fang. He seemed shocked and upset though. His usual mask was easy to see through now, he wasn't trying that hard.

Seeing him sent all sorts of thoughts off. At first I almost couldn't contain my joy at seeing him again. I wanted to jump up and wrap my arms around, to feel his arms around me again, to feel whole for the first time in a year.

But then my mind caught up with my heart and reminded me of several facts that I really didn't want to think about.

These were the people who had left me in the school, who had flown off without a second thought or a backwards glance. These were the people who had caused me more sleepless nights than I care to remember, caused me to shed so many tears that I was ashamed of how weak I had been, those first few months.

And though Fang was the one person that I needed right now, if I let myself get duped again I would never forgive myself. I couldn't live through the pain if they tricked me again, even if I did have Luke now to help me. He was the one that had hesitated.

So I held myself down and called on the rage that I used to be able to summon almost at will, but now it took some work to find. The School had done a good job in beating me into submission.

Taking a deep breath I turned towards the flock.

"Looks who's here! Long time, no betray. How're you doin' traitors?" I snarled, putting as much venom in to that sentence as I could.

I felt Luke smile beside me and had the satisfaction of seeing the flock flinch at the hate in my voice. I still got it, I smiled to myself.

"Max....we thought..." Iggy started, but I cut him off.

"Let me guess, you thought that I was dead? Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm still alive and kicking. No thanks to you lot, I might add,"

Again I say the flock flinch at that reference to their betrayal. Well, you deserve it, I though angrily. You deserve to know what it feels like when someone you though loved you turns against you. See how you like it.

"Max we didn't..." Angel started but again I cut across her.

" I don't care what you did or in this case DIDN'T do. I've put it behind me." I lied smoothly. No need for them to know that I still dreamt about them almost every night and woke screaming at them, begging them not to leave me. "But I have to ask you to leave now. I'd rather not be near people that I can't trust, sorry."

The flock looked shocked at this, I bet they were expecting me to jump up, hug them, forgive them and come back with them to wherever they're living. Boy were they in for a surprise!

"What do you...?" Gazzy started but this time Luke cut across him before I could.

" I think that she's asking you, very politely I might add, if you would all get your sorry buts out of our immediate presence because she doesn't like being around people that she can't trust." He translated for them.

"Thank you Luke," I turned at him and we shared a smile. Turning back to the flock I finished the statement "Like he said...BEAT IT!!"

The flock looked at each other in shock. They were at a loss for words. But then Iggy spoke up.

"Alright we can tell when were not welcome. Let's go guys" And spread his wings, taking off in one smooth movement.

"Don't let the branches hit you as you slink away" A called after him, and then looked back at the rest of the flock. "That goes for the rest of you too, and aren't you supposed to have gone with him, or is he just ignored on a daily basis?" I asked snidely.

At that the rest of the flock took off too and I watched them fly off with a sense of foreboding. They would be back, I knew them too well to hope that they would leave me alone now. But for now I would survive. It was what I was best at. Surviving.

Fang POV

AS we flew off I was in shock. I couldn't think, I couldn't function. After the initial joy that Max was alive her comments had cut me deeper that I thought anything could. She obviously blamed us for her being trapped in the school. But why all of us? I was the one that had left her, the one that had given her up in a moment of weakness and indecision. If it came down to it I would take the blame squarely on to my shoulders. But why did she hate the rest of the flock? Cause it was there, hiding behind all of her comments and her looks. She loathed us! How was that possible? Wasn't she happy to see us at all? I though in despair.

**She was happy, she was ecstatic, she was even happier than you were to see her.**

Angel get out of my head, this isn't the time! I mentally yelled at her. And you're wrong, didn't you see how she looked at us?

**Honestly, she was over the moon to see us all, and when she saw you she had to make a conscious effort not to get up, run over to you and throw her arms around you. She desperately wanted to know what your arms felt like again. "To feel whole and safe again", were her exact words, or thoughts.**

I closed my eyes for a second and enjoyed the fantasy where that was how she had felt, that she had done that.

But then why did she say those things if she still loves us? I asked Angel and knew that I had her trumped.

**I don't know, she's got much better at her mental block. It looks like it's there all the time now and it's too strong for me the break. It sounded like that love was her natural reaction to seeing us all again and then her thoughts caught up with her and she remembered what happened. That would explain how I got nothing from her the whole time after that.**

Oh. I thought simply. How the hell could I have lost Max like this. How. And who was that guy she was with? I love her. I really love her, and she broke my heart.

**I know you love her Fang, everything will be ok.**

Everything will not be ok and GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD ANGEL. I made up my mind right then. I was going to find Max and make everything right again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Max POV**

Crap. It was them. The Flock are finally showing their worthless faces.

How could they, how could they leave me back then.

Fang, I am so happy to see him, my heart cries out for him. He betrayed me. He was my second in command and he left me. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!?!

A silent tear rolled down my cheek.

I felt Luke pull me close against him as fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Luke POV**

I kind of felt sorry for the Flock, Max was pretty mean to them but after all that they've put her through they deserve it. Max is heartbroken, I shouldn't of let them wake her up.

I saw a tear roll down Max's soft cheek, I pulled her against me so she could go to sleep. It worked, she started dozing off almost straight away.

Max had a pained expression when she was sleeping. But she was beautiful all the same. NO. I mustn't start developing feelings for the enemy. Think of the mission Luke. It's been about a year, don't blow it now.

**Max POV**

The next morning I awoke in Luke's arms, normal for me. Luke was still asleep.

I went over what had happened yesterday in my mind. My heart still longed for the company of the Flock. Fang.

They're all my world. I don't know how I have survived this long without them. I need them too much, I have to find them again, not knowing is killing me.

**Luke POV**

"Luke, I'm just going to find something for breakfast, you stay here ok?" Said Max, seemingly recovered from yesterday.

"Fine, but then we need to move, the Flock are probably still in the area." I replied, she seemed to wince at this.

"Yeah.... See ya then." And with that she jumped off the edge and snapped open her beautiful brown wings and soared on to the open sky. I'll never get tired of seeing that.

**Max POV**

I feel bad lying to Luke but he would never let me go, or understand why. I just have to see my Flock. I have to know why they left me, I have to protect them, like the good old days.

I flew around the area for about an hour before spying a Flock sized cave in the middle of a rock face. I saw white wings and a small girl sitting near the edge, her body turned away from me. Angel. I had found them.

ANGEL. I cried in my head.

**Max? ZOMG MAX!!!**

Yeah it's me, I need to talk to you guys.

**Max, I didn't think you would come back because... Oh crap... Max, can you hear that too?**

I listened hard, and what I heard wasn't good. It was the faint whirring of Flyboys. Hey, did Angel just swear?

**No Max I promise I didn't.**

Ok, well, tell everyone I'm here and apparently, the School wants me back, tell everyone to get ready to fight.

**Done.**

"Max is back but there are Flyboys, we have to fight guys." I heard Angel yell at the rest of the Flock. I had no time to see their reactions because the first wave of Flyboys were already here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Max POV**

There were flyboys everywhere. Literally I couldn't see a single piece of sky that didn't have flyboy in it. I snapped in to a fighting stance immediately and prepared to fight for my life. I had been doing this for years, it was second nature. But the flock just hung there in the air, gazing at the flyboys like they'd never seen them before! WTF?!

I say a flyboy raise a gun and zoomed towards Gazzy to knock him out of the way. The bullet went wide anyway, but JEEZE!

"What are you waiting for?" I screamed at them in desperation and fear. "A written and engraved invitation?!"

That seemed to bring them back to the present. They flew in to action. And I mentally groaned. They obviously hadn't fought for a while. They were moving awkwardly and in little bursts. Gazzy was trying to hit a flyboy but he forgot to flap and ended up dropping several feet before he remembered.

I checked to see if anyone else was in serious trouble and went to help Gazzy out. 5 seconds later there were no flyboys near him and I was being treated to Gazzy's open mouth.

"How..?...You...them....how..?"He stuttered.

I chuckled darkly. "When was the last time any of you fought? It looked like you hadn't hit anyone in months!"

Gazzy actually blushed. He looked ...ashamed?

"Well...actually...we haven't"

"WHAT!!" I practically screamed at him. This was too much. The flock hadn't fought in months?!

"We stopped getting attacked after you.....you know. And we haven't fought any flyboys since about 4 months after you ....well you get the idea."

I just hovered there in shock. They hadn't been attacked for almost a whole year? And they hadn't had to fight flyboys for 7-8 months! Oh no! Then going to see them when I was still a giant flying target hadn't been the best idea.

As I thought this I caught a glance out of the corner of my eyes. Fang was holding his own against 5 flyboys and Iggy was taking out 10 at a time with his bombs, but other than that the flock was faring badly. Angel was bleeding from the head and Nudge was holding her arm to her side in an awkward way.

Think Max think. What can you do to draw away the flyboys? Anything would work, just get them away from the flock.

Then it came to me.

Using my super speed I flew straight towards the group that were surrounding Angel. It looked like she needed the most help, as she was falling several feet with every new attack. I poured on the speed and made them scatter everywhere.

"Iggy, ill round them up and you use any bombs you have to take them out" I screamed in his direction. He seemed to get the idea and relayed it to Fang.

I took an outside path and swooped around the whole group to force them in to the middle. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge managed to get out of the group and flew off to a safe distance. Iggy and Fang were trying to distract the flyboys so that they wouldn't guess my plan. Iggy was subtly placing bombs on to random flyboys and Fang was then distracting them, by delivering blows to the head and neck. I tightened my circle and force the flyboys in further. Iggy placed his last few bombs and started to make his way out.

I saw his sneak out from the corner of my eye and increased my speed even more so that the flyboys were practically on top of one another.

"Now Iggy!" I yelled before I started to fly away.

"NO!!!" I heard Nudge scream. My head snapped round towards her, my heart already beating faster in the fear that she was hurt. Old habits and all that.

But Nudge wasn't concerned with herself. She was staring towards the flyboys in horror and seemed on the verge of tears. I followed her gaze and was what she saw screaming at.

And almost fell out of the sir in shock.

You know what I said before, about my heart speeding up in the fear that Nudge was hurt. This fear totally eclipsed that. My heart couldn't beat fast enough so I swear it just gave up.

Fang. Fang was still in there. He hadn't been able to get out. I could see him now, furiously fighting for his life while desperately trying to make it out of the tight swarm of writhing bodies the flyboy squadron had become. But it was an impossible task; I could see that, there were too many flyboys. Even though they were distracted by the fact that they were much closer than they had originally intended, their attention was being caught on Fang's attempts to break out.

I switched my gaze to Iggy to see that his face was a similar mask of horror. My eyes moved down to his hand. And the heart that I had thought stopped now turned to ice.

The detonation switch had been flipped. The bombs were all going to go off.

Time seemed to slow down for me. I turned back to the group of flyboys with a cry of pain on my lips, searching desperately for Fang. I found him and your gazes locked. I could see that he knew that he wasn't going to get out. His eyes were full of pain and sadness. My eyes moved down to his perfect lips and I saw him give up. Just one word did it all for me.

"Bye" I saw him mouth.

"NO!!!" the scream was torn from me. I couldn't live without him, in the stress of the moment I realized that. I didn't care if we were never together like we had been before. I just needed him to be there, with me.

Before I knew what I was doing, my body reacted automatically. I poured on the speed and flew towards the group of flyboys.

"Max, the bombs are still activaaaatttteeeeed........" I heard Iggy scream towards my retreating back. But right then I couldn't care less. I had to get to Fang, I couldn't let him die, and no matter how much I hated him right now I couldn't stand back and watch him die.

I hit the bundle of flyboys at around 250mph, the impact jarring through my whole body. Pain flared through my joints but I ignored it. Pain is just a message. Right then I had a lot of people on hold.

I fought tooth and nail to get to where Fang was swinging punches. I joined him and looked for an opening in the compact group of bodies surrounding us.

There! I saw a patch of sky that was clear of flyboys. Grabbing Fangs hand I nodded towards the gap and saw him nod to signal he understood. We started to move towards the gap, but as we did I heard an automated speaker start:

10.....9.....8.....

The countdown to detonation had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Max POV**

_Recap_

_We started to move towards the gap_ but _as we did I heard an automated speaker start:_

_10.....9.....8....._

_The countdown to detonation had begun._

My pulse seemed to roar in my ears. It was literally all I could hear. I glanced at Fang and saw that he had heard too. Our efforts to get out became faster and more inaccurate. We were throwing punches in any direction and just hoping that they made contact or made the gap bigger.

....7.....6....

I frantically looked towards the gap and almost groaned in despair. There were flyboys covering the gap. We wouldn't get there in time, before either the bomb detonated or the gap closed. We were going to be killed.

I felt something snap inside me. No! I wasn't going to go this way. Maximum Ride wasn't going to die trapped like a rat in a maze, escape routes covered.

Inspiration came swiftly. I grabbed Fang by the wrist and pulled him close to me. His eyes went wide, the Fang version of complete and utter shock. I avoided his gaze and just focused on the ever shrinking gap in the wall of flyboys.

I felt the burst of fire in my wings that I had felt when we went on the rescue mission to get angel back. Using the adrenaline rush that that gave me I pushed forward towards the gap.

....5.....4....

Flyboys tried to stop me in vain. I just ploughed right through them. I vaguely felt the pain searing in my arms, but I pushed it in to my mental answering machine. I saw the gap looming in front of me and threw new energy in to our escape.

.....3......

We were through the gap, clean, flyboy free air surrounding us, but we weren't out of dangers way. There bombs were still going to go off and the debris would be catapulted for miles not the mention the initial sound wave and aftershock. My energy was giving out; I couldn't keep up my super speed. I felt us slowing down.

....2......1...

I used the last of my energy to propel both of us forward as much as I could and hugged Fang close. I wasn't going to let him go. I one final effort to protect him I made sure that my body was between him and the flyboys and their bombs, wrapping my wings around his body, trying to make sure that nothing was on show.

...0.....KAAAABOOOOOM!!!!!

The shockwave threw us both forward, tumbling over and over in the air. I had no sense of direction, there was no up or down, left or right. There was just me and Fang, flying through the sky. I couldn't hear a thing; it was like someone had pressed the mute button on my world.

I could see bits of flyboy whizzing past us and made sure that my wings were still covering Fang. Not an easy feat when you have your eyes squeezed tightly shut and it sounds (and feels) like your ear drums have just exploded. But wrapping him in my wings meant that I couldn't flap them to keep flying, so we dropped like a rock.

I felt something hit the back of my head hard, but I felt like I was floating, in the sun. And I knew that this must be death, because I could hear everyone that I loved, calling my name, calling me back to the pain and horror I had just left. I wanted to scream back, but something else hit me in the lower back and I fell in to darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fang POV**

_Oh God... Come on Max open your eyes.....come on...for me....please Max...please....Oh God.....oh my god, no, no, no, no, no, please Max.....don't leave me again.....please Max......find your way back Max.....come on Max I know you can do this....I can't live without you Max....please don't leave me to try again....please Max...please....._

**Max POV**

The first thing I was aware of was intense pain. All over my body. Crap..what happened? Was I attacked with a cheese grater or something?

I was starting to be able to feel my hands and feet. And I wish I couldn't. God, this was excruciating. What happened? How did I end up in so much pain?

I tried to lift my head, but that brought on a wave of nausea. And made me aware of what felt like a metal spike sticking out of the back of my head.

It all came back in a flask of images and sounds. The flock, Luke, finding them, the attack, the bombs, Fang, me flying in, Fang, saving him, Fang, the explosion, Fang...

Now that I remembered how I got here, I became aware of a ringing noise. High piercing and shrill. God it was killing my ears. I tried to block it out to no avail.

"......come on Iggy don't lie to me....she should be up by now right?........"

".......God I don't like the colour of her face...."

"..Shut up guys....Iggy......she......up....wrong?......"

The noises were getting shriller and now I could only distinguish odd words. And those were even more painful than before, of that was possible. I tried to curl in to a ball to protect my ears. But I couldn't move my arms; it was like they had several boulders on top of them. My muscles tried to tense; the school had done experiments like this, was I back there? But I couldn't do that either. I felt panic rising in me and tried to harness it. I would give my muscles the strength they needed to break free of the drugs in my system.

".......Oh .......did she just move!........did she?!..."

That voice was even higher than the others, so it felt like finger nails on a blackboard to me.

"Nudge shut up.....I'm trying to concentrate...."

GOD!! That voice was awful!! It was even higher than the last and the panic rising in me let my muscles loosen, so of course I let out a small whimper of pain. Typical.

".....I heard that too.....is she......can she.....?"

"...Angel.......can you....is she OK?"

"...Give me a sec.....I'm trying to get in.....she has really strong mind blocks up....but they've been weakened by the attack...."

_Hey Max....are you OK?_

I jumped at the voice that had sounded in my head. That hadn't happened for years.

**Angel?**

_MAX!!! I thought I could hear you in here somewhere._

Pain laced through my skull again. Angels joy had been at bit loud.

**Angel honey...could you tone it down a bit? My head still feels sore.**

_Oh sorry Max, I forgot to bock that, I was just so happy to hear you. You've been out for ages and I couldn't hear you the whole time._

The whole time? I thought to myself. How long have I been out?

_And what do you mean" a bit sore" I can feel your pain and this is way up there._

I mentally rolled my eyes. Damn, I'd forgotten to block my emotions. Just then someone asked Angel if I was OK. The sound of their voice sent me in to spasms of agony. But I still couldn't move. It was hell, being in pain but unable to move.

**Honey,**I managed to mentally gasp out**, could you tell them to SHUT UP for a sec?!!**

_Oh sure...sorry I hadn't realized..I'll tell them in their head then._

**Tell them I said hi, but to please put a lid on it.**

_Will do_

There was blessed silence for a minute or two while Angel relayed what I had said to the flock. Well I was guessing that was what she was doing, as they were all silent but every now and then there would be gasps of joy that sent pain snaking through my ears to settle at the back of my head.

I tried to enjoy the peace while it lasted. 'Cause I knew that it wouldn't.

_OK...Nudge says that she'll do her best to shut up and that she is quote" soooooo happy that you're, like, OK"._

I smiled at that. Looked like Nudge channel was back online.

_Gazzy says that he can stop talking but that he can't guarantee about the smell._

Typical, I thought

_Total says that is was about time someone had the sense to tell us kids to shut our traps as we've been talking none stop for hours and it's been giving HIM a headache._

Him a headache. HIM!!!! Try being attacked by flying pieces of metal, I fumed silently to myself.

_Iggy says that you should try to rest as you've taken a big hit to the head and lower back, and you shouldn't even try to move 'cause you probably can't for a while._

Brilliant advice Ig, I thought sarcastically, you can't move so don't try.

_Finally Fang says that it will be a challenge but he'll TRY to stop talking._

The thought of Fang having to try to stop talking made me want to double over in silent hysterics.

_And then he has a special message. He says that he'll do anything to help you feel better so you need to let him know if he needs to do anything, and that you should know that he's told me to keep an eye on your pain levels, so if I think it's getting too high then I'm to tell him and ask you what you need so don't try to be a maytr and do all that suffering in silence crap._

Fury washed trough me at these words. Who was he to order me around?! He hadn't been there for almost a year. He had sacrificed that privilege when he left me in that corridor. On top of this anger I noted Angels swearing. I was going to have to talk to Fang about the language he used in front of the kids.

_He knows and says that he's sorry he'll try harder in the future to not swear in his mind. But that he has all the right in the world to order you round as he does care about you and you saved his life. So it seems right that he returns the favour._

I mentally groaned. So I was to be looked after by a guilty Fang? Brilliant, just my idea if a fun filled experience (note use of sarcasm)

Just then one of the flock shrieked at something that they had seen or heard ( I couldn't tell, I was on the floor talking to Angel in my mind). I moaned out loud and again tried to curl in to a ball. It felt like a child was trying to knock nails in to my head with heavy concrete bricks and having a good time hitting me over the head with them as well. The sound of the screech reverberated around the inside of my head, seeming to increase as time went by.

_That pain spike was way too high Max. You need to sleep and let your body repair._

**Angel honey I'm fine, I lied.**

_No way Max, you need to rest._

And the next thing I knew I was sinking in to unconsciousness again, the welcome blackness with no pain, worry or need to appear string for others. A welcome relief.

Chapter ?

I woke to the sound of a whispered conversation.

"...she's back...."

"Glad she left that jerk......no good for her...."

"....she's back...."

"....didn't like the look of him...."

"...she's back..."

"His mind sounded clear.......protective of her....."

".....she's back...."

"...Too bad....."

".....she's back..."

I slowly started to move my legs. God it killed trying to move. But I pushed the ache of my muscles to the back of my mind and concentrated on getting up. First my legs, then my arms and finally my head all made it off the ground. I cracked my eyes open and saw the flock sitting at the other end of the cave around a fire talking in hushed whispers.

I got up slowly and made my way over to the group. This felt strange, waking up with other people, not having to take half the nights watch, having others you could talk to. Not bad but still strange. Like I hadn't done this in a while and it took some getting used to.

I came up behind Nudge as I knew that she would be making the most noise to cover my entrance. And knowing that when she spoke no one looked at her as that made her talk even more. I snuck up behind her all stealthy wings, but then I caught what they were talking about.

"We'll need to go somewhere that she can rest. That hit will take a while to heal from, even with our advanced healing powers" Iggy was telling the group. Who were they talking about?

"That's Ok, I don't mind, if it makes Max feel better, then I'm on board. Ooohh do you think that we could go on a ship to make her feel better? The waves are said to be calming and soothing and all that so if we took her there then she might heal faster and then we could go to see her mum faster, we haven't seen her in ages, not since right after they took Max. Do you think she'll be Ok with us turning up....?"Thankfully someone gave her a look that told her to stop now if she wanted to retain the ability to fly. I was glad. I needed time to think.

The flock wanted me to come back. Well I had known that before, but it annoyed me. Not the wanting me back part, don't get me wrong that did annoy me as soon as I'm out of the school and they need help their fine to let me back in, but the long months that id spent in the school they didn't once think of coming to get me. Nice, that really said clearly what I meant to them.

But what annoyed me more was the fact that they seemed to think it was a given thing. They hadn't even asked me, hadn't even voiced the possibility, and now here they were, with me seemingly unconscious a few meters away, talking about where they should go when I woke up, where would be best for me.

Plus they seemed to accept that I would have said yes. Even if they had asked me they thought that I would have said yes. They were expecting me to forgive and forget? Did they know me but at all! They were asking me to act as if the last year hadn't happened. That they had never left me and we were all fine and dandy now that I couldn't protect them again? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Maximum Ride doesn't forgive easily and I never ever forget.

"OH!!...Max you're up" My head snapped up at the sound of Angels joyful voice. All the flocks heads snapped in my direction too, even Iggys which was a bit creepy. The next thing I knew I was being crushed from several directions by several different flock members at once. I struggled for breath.

"..Guys.....can't....breathe...."

They let go at once and settled for touching some part of me instead. All of the flock were around me. Except for one. Fang stood beside the fire, looking like he hadn't moved since they found out I was awake.

"I need to talk to you Fang," I said, "alone." He nodded once.

I turned and motioned for him to follow. I jumped off the cliff and snapped my wings open. I didn't turn around to make sure he did the same.

I lead Fang past the cave where me and Luke were staying, just to make sure he was there. He wasn't. Crap. I've got too much to deal with now and I don't even have anyone on my side anymore, not even Luke.

I felt like punching something hard. I decided to land in the forest beneath, with Fang on my tail. I spun around to talk to him.

"Why Fang?" I said simply.

"Why what Max?" He replied. I felt anger and sadness well up inside me.

"You know what. Why the hell did you finally decide to show up?" I said in a raised voice, almost shouting.

"Max, we just want you back. Please." He almost whined, so un-Fang like. He's teasing me, I know it.

**Fang POV**

"Max, we just want you back. Please." I persuaded. My longing for Max made me act in ways I never usually would. I love her and I would do anything for her and I just wish she could see that.

She just looked at me angrily. I love you Max, I thought over and over again in my head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Max POV**

"Just shut up Fang, just shut the hell up. I don't want to hear it anymore!!" I screamed at him. I couldn't deal with this all right now. Luke gone and me not knowing where he was or if the flyboys had decided to drop in (literally), the flock wanting me to come back and act as if the past year didn't happen, and then added to all of this was Fang wanting to have another "talk" with me.

I was surprised that I was able to restrain the need to strangle him right now. As it was I just settled for a death glare. I had perfected it in the year that I was in the school, so that now it made whoever received it physically tremble with fear when they saw it.

I t seemed to have worked on Fang, as he took as step back from the pure hatred in my face. But then he regained control and stepped towards me.

"if you come 1 step closer then I swear, flock or no flock, I will rip your wings from your back and use the feathers to make my own personal mattress." I snarled.

"Max...what's wrong? I just wanted to talk."

"Well I know how these talks go or how they used to go anyway. You start talking, I get embarrassed, we argue and then out of nowhere you're kissing me. And I either run away or give in to it, and I am done doing both."

Fang looked shocked at this, so I just let the words sink in before carrying on,

"I promised myself a long time ago that I would never again be duped by a pretty face and a warm smile, 'cause it hurts too much when all of those feelings are thrown back in your face..." I almost didn't make it to the end, I could hear my voice breaking with the repressed emotion that seemed to be choking me, trying to stop me from saying anything.

"Max..." fang seemed to have regained his voice and was looking at me with horror and shock written all over his face.

"Max, I promise that what happened before will never happen again. I will **never** throw your feelings in your face; I will **never** leave you again."

I chuckled humourlessly. It was painfully familiar, this little speech. I could feel the tears lying beneath the surface now, threatening to break free.

" Don't...don't promise me anything Fang." I heard my voice waver.

"You think I'm lying...!" Fang started but I cut across him before I lost my nerve, before I broke down completely. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"DON'T! Just don't Fang! Don't you dare promise me anything! You said almost the exact same thing almost a year and a half ago. You promised me that you would never leave me, that we would never break up again. And you know what? I believed you. Like a sucker I stood there and DRANK in those words, 'coz they meant that we would always be together, that I would never have to deal with the pain that being without you had caused. I memorized every single word that you said, and not only that but I well and truly believed them"

I could feel the tears now, rolling down my face, blurring my vision. So much for not giving him the satisfaction. All I wanted to do was go lie down and cry, but I had to do this I had to get through it and get this conversation out of the way.

"When we were in that corridor, you remember, I had that brain attack. And I looked up and saw you. I was so depressed and I thought that I would be trapped there alone, and then I looked up in to your eyes and all that fear melted away, and I thought to myself "_Don't be stupid, you're forgetting his promise. You idiot, he would never leave you."_

I could see that this was hurting him; I could see the pain in his face. But I had to finish, to show him just how badly he'd hurt me, how devastated I'd been when he stood there and turned away from me.

"And then you know what you did? Do you even remember? You were standing there, you could have made it back to me, you could have saved me, but what did you do? You hesitated. You stood there and wondered if I was really worth it. And that was when I knew that I could never properly trust you again. That I had been duped and played like a sucker! And I vowed to myself that I would **never** let that happen again. **Never**."

I had finished, my speech was over, my sharing time was up. But I hadn't told him it all, I hadn't voiced the hurt that I'd felt when he hadn't come for me. I didn't have the strength. What id said was half the truth. I probably **would** have been able to forgive him, to take them all back if they'd come. But time had added insult to injury and now it was so closely mixed I could barely tell one from the other.

But I could see that what I had said had hurt him. There was a look of pain on his face that had me aching inside. No matter what had happened, I still loved him, I still cared about him. And it hurt me to see him in this much pain. But I had to let him know, he had to know what he had done and he would have to deal with the consequences.

I turned and started to walk away.

"Don't you think that I regret that, that moment of weakness?"

I stopped shocked. Looking back I saw that Fang was staring at me in pain and despair.

"Don't you think that I've played that moment over and over in my head every night for the past year? That I wish more than anything else that I had had the sense to run over to you. That I had got you out, or even that I had been in there with you." His face was twisting as he said this. If I didn't know Fang better I would have said that he was fighting back tears.

"It doesn't change the fact that you hesitated, that you had to think about it" I replied. How dare he try to make me feel bad for him? I struggled to find the rage that had been there seconds before.

"God.." he muttered as he turned away. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words.

"Every night Max, every single night." I heard him whisper, almost to himself."Every night I have the same nightmare, the same memory of me being there but unable to help you. I have to watch you collapse, scream, beg and then collapse again over and over and over. Like a reel of tape that's stuck on one moment for the rest of time."

I stepped back shocked. I hadn't expected this, this waterfall of emotions. I felt my anger slide away completely and knew that I could never regain it. As is stared at him hopelessly he started to talk again.

"I used to wake up screaming for you, screaming your name over and over. Nothing worked. I couldn't stop the dreams from coming. Ask any of the flock, they'll remember. They didn't get much sleep for the first couple of months."

That left me reeling. Mr. Unemotional, screaming in his sleep, screaming for me? I didn't know what to say.

"Fang...I'm not saying that you didn't feel this too,....but I can't....I just can't ever really trust you again. You see I thought you were a constant, something that would never change. But that one act....it scared me... it made me shy away from forming any other relationships....in case I got hurt again." I stuttered out. I didn't know where to look or what to say. I wanted him to feel better; this was the first time that I had admitted this to anyone, even Luke. That speech had been heart wrenching, but at the same time, my brain wouldn't let me give in again. It shied away from anything that caused me that amount of pain again.

I couldn't think of anything else to say so I turned and started to walk towards where the flock were camping.

"I can't go on without you Max!" I spun round and say Fang staring at me in agony. "I tried, God knows, I tried every day to live and protect the flock for you, so that you hadn't been captured and possibly killed in vain. But I couldn't, I couldn't lie to myself. At night the lies caught up with me and made me realise that I can't live without you. Its physically impossible for me to function without you."

I felt more tears stream down my face. God, the one thing I wanted to do most was run over and kiss him, tell him that I was sorry, that I forgave him and to wipe that pained look off his face. But I couldn't, my mind wouldn't let me. I couldn't go through that amount of pain again.

"I'm sorry Fang. I couldn't live without you either. It was a struggle from day to day, just to get through. But...no matter what you say, you still left me. So I can't ever trust you completely again. I can stay with you, 'coz I know that I wouldn't be able to survive without you all, but no more than that. I can't let you all in again, 'coz it would hurt too badly when you left. I'm sorry Fang..but I can't give you any more than that."I mumbled in his direction. God it was killing me saying this. But it would hurt even more when he left again.

I turned again and started to walk away.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand and spin me round. Fang.

"NO Max, I can't let you go again"

"Fang...let me go ...Fang really seriously let me go..."He was crushing me to him, like he couldn't stand any space between us. His eyes were lighted up and burned with anger and frustration.

Suddenly he pulled me away from his chest and began to shake me by my shoulders. That really brought me round. I smacked him upside the head and he relaxed his grip but he still shook me.

"Ma x why can't you see it, why can't you realise that this was all a big mistake. Why can't you forgive and forget?!" he spoke with such emotion that I had to catch myself for the second time that night. This wasn't like him, showing all these emotions.

But he was still shaking me.

"Fang let go...really your holding me too tight...Fang your hurting me...stop it..Fang....stop it......Fang..."His hands were digging in to my arms. Sure I could have taken them off but I would have had to deck him in the process and I couldn't do that to him, not now.

"Fang please stop..."I started again, but then something broke out of the bushes. A large something, moving at inhumane speeds, heading straight for Fang.


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap_

_Max POV_

"_Fang please stop..."I started again, but then something broke out of the bushes. A large something, moving at inhumane speeds, heading straight for Fang._

**Luke POV**

I could not have that, that idiotic male bird kid interfere with the mission, there was just no way around it. I had to take him out. I figured I could tell Max I only attacked because I thought he was hurting her. I used my super speed to run towards the one she calls Fang, ready to attack.

**Max POV**

My raptor senses kicked in and all I could think about was protecting Fang, no matter what he had just said to me. My wings glimmered red and...whoosh...I was in front of Fang in the blink of an eye, well, probably faster. Apparently I can use my super speed even if I'm not flying. Cool.

It was at the last moment when it finally hit me. Literally and mentally. The recognition dawned on Luke's face as he crashed into my side and sent me smashing into a large, painful tree. The impact jarred my whole body and I swear I heard a couple of ribs crack. As I tried to get up, blinding pain hit me in my chest and my breathing became shallow. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Fang's fist hitting Luke square in the jaw and Fangs usually dark eyes burning a violent red.

**Fang POV**

Max was in front of me before I had a chance to realise what was happening. As my head whipped round, I saw a large object smash into Max which sent her flying about five metres into a big tree. Her body hit the ground and she winced in pain, before slumping down into near unconsciousness. When I realised who had hurt here, my body turned to ice. Luke. The stupid insignificant boy who had tricked Max into believing she needed him. Maximum Ride will never need anyone else. There was no way he was going to get away from here alive. I felt anger like I never had before and all my thoughts were turned to one thing. Revenge. Max was my life and without her, I was dead. The fury I was feeling turned my icy state into violent, fiery anger. I felt my body change once again, this time making by blood boil. I saw a reflection of my eyes in Luke's. Blood red. That was the ultimatum. This guy was going down.

My anger seemed to have turned me into a precision fighter, as I threw my first punch, it met its target at lightning speed and Luke's jaw made a sickening cracking sound. His retaliation seemed to come in slow motion and I could literally step out the way of his fist, whilst slamming my leg into his kneecap. It gave way and he fell to the ground with a scream of pain. My second kick connected with his skull and finally his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped into the blackness, the same one Max was seeing now.

**Luke POV**

Even before the fight started, I knew there was no way I would win. The rage in this boys eyes was unmistakeable and his new power was formidable to say the least. The first punch came with record speed and I seemed only to be able to move in slow motion while he darted past my outstretched fist and smashed my kneecap. I screamed out, but not in pain, it was a message to my mission controller, everything had gone wrong and it was time for the final sequence to begin. It sent me sprawling to the floor and his final kick turned my vision black and my thoughts to dust.

**Max POV**

Fang.....................................Luke.............................................power........................................pain.......................................dead...........................help.......................................Fang........................Fang.................................Fang..........................


	16. Chapter 16

**Max POV**

I awoke to find I was staring up at the stars. They have always amazed me, stars have. They only appear at night yet they're there all of the time. Little balls of gas made to light up the sky along with the silvery sliver of moon also visible. They are so beautiful yet so far way and if you were to go close enough to touch it, you would already be dead. Deadly beautiful. Kind of like Fang. How he beat Luke was scary, the violent red his eyes had turned to was like staring into someone else entirely yet it made my body shiver with the intense allure he created. It wasn't normal, and if this was a new power, it was dangerous.

I began to sit up but a wave of pain rolled over me, alerting me that my ribs were definitely not in a very good shape. I gasped a little as the pain hit and this notified the rest of the flock of my conscious presence.

"Max!!" shouted Angel and Nudge in unison. At that moment, Angel started sobbing.

"I thought......I thought you'd never come back," she whimpered and as she finished, a new wave of tears welled up from her crystal blue eyes.

"It's ok sweetie," I soothed, "I'm here now, I won't leave you again, I promise." As I said this, she shuffled up next to be and folded into my arms. My ribs were screaming at me mercilessly to let her go but I couldn't deal with her being like this so I held onto her until her sobbing subsided.

As I glanced up at Fang over Angels bobbing curls, it felt like his eyes were boring into my head. His expression was of sadness and at first I didn't understand why. But then it hit me. The argument.

I needed to talk to him, and soon.

"Ok Angel sweetie, I need to be able to breathe thanks," I said softly, and Angel rose from her curled up position in my arms.

"Fang, I need to talk to you. Alone." I stated simply.

"Oh great," said Gazzy, "the last time you guys talked alone, you ended up knocking someone out and Max being hurt. I can't take this. I can't take not knowing whether Max will be here in the next hour or whether Fang will be happy enough to actually communicate with anyone and when our next meal will be. I don't want all of this to happen again. I hate it. I HATE IT," Gazzy screamed, echoing off the cave walls. All of us were taken by surprise at this outburst. Gazzy always seemed to be the fighting type, and never showed any pain. After he finished, his head dropped and he fell silent but not before muttering one last thing, "I want out."

"What?" Asked Nudge, wondering whether she had heard him right.

"I said, I want out," said Gazzy, in a louder voice, "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being on the run. Without you there Max, we had nothing to worry about. Nothing attacked us and we were happy. And then you come along and send our lives tumbling back down in a vicious spiral. It was better without you Max and I don't want you back. I'm leaving." And with that, he got up and walked to the edge of the cave that looked out over a high cliff face.

"Gazzy, wait.." I started but he interrupted me.

"I WILL NOT WAIT MAX. NOT FOR YOU, AND NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE. I AM GOING NOW AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO FOLLOW. YOU CAN'T STOP ME." He took a running start, spread his wings and flew over the edge of the cliff into the darkness of the night.

The rest of the flock looked at me, as if to say, what do we do, but I had no answer. He knew that was the one thing that could have hurt me the most. More than physical pain and more than even the pain of having one of the flock taken away by force. One of the flock leaving by their own will. It shattered my heart and tore up my insides. My head seemed to be unwilling to accept what had just happened and all I could do was stare into the darkness, willing him to see his mistake and return. But I was fairly sure that wasn't going to happen, because the conviction behind those words was too strong and it hurt me to even think it, but Gazzy may be gone forever.

Iggy and Nudge were huddled around Angel, who was, for the second time this night, sobbing, but this time for the loss of her brother. Someone who had cared for her no matter what was going on, and now he was gone. I was finding that hard to believe myself.

Guilt and sadness seemed to overcome me and Fang noticed too. He pulled me into his arms and cradled me there. I felt water on my cheeks, and it was then I realised I was crying. At any other time, Fang's closeness would be comforting, but now it seemed that nothing could help. It was singlehandedly my fault that Gazzy left and nothing could fix that. Fang was breathing into my hair and eventually tiredness overcame me. That night I cried myself to sleep in Fangs arms.

**Gazzy POV**

That was the only way I could do it. The only way I could leave them. The least harsh. I could not tell them about the mission and although it killed me to do it, I had to leave. Luke had failed and I had to take his place. Knowing I was a traitor to the flock. My family. Was making me crazy with resentment towards myself but I had no choice. If I didn't, they would kill Angel with the poison capsules they implanted into her, just over a year ago when she was captured. I couldn't let that happen to my baby sister. I couldn't. It was nearly morning when I caught a glimpse of the new testing facility, just outside of Forks, Washington.


End file.
